1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for plastic bags, especially of the carrier bag kind. The object of the container is to provide for a simple and rational way of collecting plastic bags in connection with re-use of the bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic bags, especially of the carrier bag kind, are re-used to a considerable extent for several reasons, e.g. economical and environmental reasons. The storage of these bags, which are to be re-used, is a common known problem, since the alter- natives that are offered to-day either require large space or imply a complicated way of folding which is time consuming.
Known containing means, of the kind requiring much space in its simplest form consists of a carrier bag. The form of the carrier bag and its structure makes it impossible to store plastic bags in a non-space consuming manner, at least if it should be combined with a rational and simple way of stuffing away. Accordingly, such a container requires large space, which of course is not desirable. Furthermore, it is not possible to perform a selective picking out of plastic bags in a rational and simple manner. Moreover, it is difficult to mount such a container in a good way, as a result many people just have such a carrier bag filled with other plastic bags lying around in a cupboard, which also leads to other disadvantages not described above and which of course is far away from an optimum solution. There are to-day on the market not known any alternative containers which are suited for a not space consuming collection of plastic bags. If one desires to have a not space consuming collection of such bags, the bags therefore have to be folded in a special manner, e.g. to be stored in a drawer. This latter method implies the disadvantage that it is very time consuming, and also that a selective picking out cannot be performed without problems. Furthermore, it is not easy in a rational manner to store the above drawer in a practical vicinity to the place where garbage bags are kept, which is the most frequent way of using such plastic bags.
The object of this invention is to provide a device which eliminates the above mentioned disadvantages.
A further object of the invention is to provide for such a device which is relatively cheap to produce, has relatively low weight, is easy to attach on an optimum place, etc.